


Transcendental

by nsfwbear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, M/M, Red String of Fate, other dimensions and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwbear/pseuds/nsfwbear
Summary: Tsukishima thought he’d been nice and alone forever, until He’d encounter something other worldly. Someone other worldly.And realizes, the world is too wide to be all by yourself.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is just a fluffy little story ~ i wanted to make something cute for once (but with a dash of my signature...”dazzle”)  
> Also something whimsy! So hopefully you enjoy. 
> 
> (I also couldn’t stay away from writing!!!)

_Yeah. That Cemetary is so creepy, have you heard the rumors?_

_No._

  
  
  
  
  
  


_They say, unrested spirits wander the cemetery._

_Vengeful and restless, waiting for their moment to wreak havoc on the world for putting them there._

_God, you buy into that crap?_

  
  
  
  
  
  


The conversation Kuroo and Tsukishima were having was going nowhere. Kuroo was just trying to scare him, trying his hardest to make it sound exaggerated, like some old folk tale your Grandparents would tell you. 

“Your skepticism is draining.” Tsukishima got up, “I’m going home.” 

“But we’re not done eating! That’s not very polite, Tsukki…” Bokuto said with a full mouth. 

They were at a street-side diner, not too far from a gym the three boys would go to. Still in their practice gear, bags nestled underneath their chairs. The diner was colorfully lit, the ceiling lined with neon lights, and walls covered with pictures and whimsy-like statues and trinkets. The metallic-like tables and leather chairs, iridescent windows, the holographic menus...and the music just _set_ the ambience as something otherworldly. No wonder the two seniors frequented it. Tsukishima had another senior that was less superstitious than these two, but he had left for the evening, having to hurry home since his mother was cooking dinner. Tsukishima was still regretting not making up lies every single day they engage in these rendezvous, but even if he did they’d still probably capture him and drag him along. 

The Purple lighting in the diner felt as if it was staining Tsukishima’s skin, as he swung his backpack over his shoulder, 

“Thanks for the meal, i guess…” 

“You guess? C’mon we’re in the city! It’s the weekend, we can have some fun!” Bokuto licked his lips, the sauce from his barbecue still on his upper lip. 

“I need to go home.” Tsukishima rubbed his eyes, “My Brother’s home...anyway…” _Cheap lie._

Kuroo squinted, “I thought you resented your brother.” 

“Don’t use big words to make yourself seem smarter, it doesn’t fricking work, Kuroo!” Bokuto poked him. 

“Besides, subways are weird at night.” Kuroo sipped his shake, “Remember the time i told you about the-” 

“Subways are still working.” Tsukishima checked his phone, Kuroo sighed,

“If only we were given the gift to fly, we could go wherever we wanted…” 

Bokuto seemed to look up, but then went back to look at his food. 

“I miss Akaashi. Why’d he have to leave early?!” Bokuto huffed, Kuroo chuckled,

“You say it as if he’s your wife.” 

“He-!”

“Look at the time! Gotta go. Bye oldies.” 

“Oldies?!” Bokuto said, “I’m 17!!” 

“Your birthday was exactly 2 months ago, _”_ Kuroo said, “D-did...did you SERIOUSLY FORGET?” 

“WHO THE HELLS COUNTING?!” 

“Forget this.” Tsukishima told the universe, leaving the diner, the waitress bowing in his direction as he left. He made sure to pace himself as he was walking, it was nighttime, so Tokyo was booming with Tourism, and nightlife festivities were just underway. Tsukishima has been here many times before, but he’s never gotten lost. He knew exactly where the subway station was, and from the distance he was coming from, he’d be there in 10 minutes, which then gave him 15 minutes to buy a ticket, and 11 minutes to wait for the train. 

Kuroo and Bokuto would call it stingy, Tsukishima just called it preparedness.

They’d also say this is why he didn’t have many friends, but Tsukishima never cared for them. 

Friends were annoying, and the only reason he was “associated” with the two other boys was because they had “bonded” at a joint volleyball training camp. 

You’d think a boy in extra curriculars would at least have some friends, but Tsukishima Kei has gone 15 years with _no friends._ He wished to go the next 70 years the same way. 

it was a saddening sentiment, but that was the way Tsukishima wanted it. You could also suspect the young man to be scorned from previous circumstances, which was the painful reality in most of these situations, but Tsukishima made sure that it wouldn’t plague him in the long run. 

He put his headphones on, the bright lights of the city seeming to affect his playlist selection, as he chose his playlist with more mainstream music. Not loud enough to hurt his ear, but loud enough to drown out the indistinct chatter of the people. The song started off kind of soft, acoustic guitar melting into a smooth tune and seeming to liquidize as piano molded into it. 

The chorus began, a more rushed beat colliding with the guitar. This song wasn’t exactly Tsukishima’s favorite, but he could enjoy the bridge building up to the ending of the song, as he walked the crosswalk to the last corner before the station. The music coming to the end and the next song starting it’s way up, as Tsukishima paid mind to potential puddles and cracks in the sidewalks, as the singer belted out. Finally, Tsukishima was at the station, he got out his card, he got to the kiosk, bought his ticket, and went to stand near where his train would arrive. There were some people here, mostly business men and women coming home from work, and even some schoolgirls and boys. It was normal for some girls to look at him and giggle. Whispering to each other and egging one another to muster enough courage to talk to him. He would ignore them, since it had become almost like routine for him to be noticed anywhere he went. The train approached at the 3rd song that played, and Tsukishima got on, hanging on to an overhead railing, since there were already people aboard the train car. He fished a mask out from his pocket, putting it over his face, the train began to move, a few people jolting. There weren’t a lot of people in the train, so Tsukishima could kind of relax, slouching his shoulders as his eyes stayed on his phone. He could kind of hear the voices of the girls sitting in the seats ahead of him, feeling their eyes. 

“ _He’s so cute...but i bet he has a girlfriend.”_

_“Go talk to him! Do it, before he disappears into the sea of people!”_

_“No way...He’s probably taken.”_

_“Or gay, hehe…”_

_“That’s so rude!”_

  
  


God. Tsukishima turned the music up louder, deciding to throw these girls a bone. 

“My preferences are far from what you two are.” he said, without looking up from his phone. They gasped, the one who hadn’t spoken snorted.

“He told you!” she pushed the now blushing girl who hid her face, but Tsukishima couldn’t care less. The train picked up speed, as they were now in the halfway mark to Tsukishima’s stop, where he would walk the rest of the way home. Somehow though, his mind wandered to the story Kuroo had told him before he left. 

Why even bother thinking about these things at all? Tsukishima wasn’t into ghost stories, maybe when he was younger, but not anymore. Kuroo was a conspiracy nut, and Bokuto just believed anything, but around Akaashi...he’d get all quiet and blush profusely. Akaashi on the other hand, you could never get his opinion on this subject. Not that Tsukishima _cared_ , but the topic itself was just strange in general. Still, Tsukishima decided to stop dwelling on all these things. He got a weird stirring, that starting from the bottom of his feet to the crook of his neck. The feeling he gets when he eats clam chowder. _A gross, icky, feeling. Disgusting._ It was just the fact that he’d be walking past that cemetery at possibly 3 in the morning. However, he wasn’t going to let this rattle him. Letting his thoughts drain like soapy bathwater, as he let himself get lost in the Lo-fi beat that was now flowing into his ears. The train jumping on the tracks, the evening sky fading into a deeper black, as they left the city life behind and faded into the more rural parts of Japan. They were getting close to home now. The familiarity of driving by a place you so vividly remember…

…

  
  
  
  
  
  


_4 hours._

Tsukishima turned off his phone, saving his battery. The Train came to a stop, and by that time he was the only one in the car. He got out, and began to walk in the direction of home. Miyagi was basically asleep, i mean, who wasn’t? It was 3:12 AM...and it was about an hour walk home from the station, so Tsukishima was gonna have some _fun._ Walking in a generally comfortable silence, headphones sitting on his neck. Focusing on the path ahead of him, but not nearly enough to where he knew what was on the horizon.

_Shiro Asano Cemetery._

Tsukishima could see the sign over the horizon. It was a broken, old, sign. The angel that was sculpted to the side was covered in vines and vegetation, it’s head missing. The funeral home was actually location 10 minutes away, but on the different side of the street, but that wasn’t the problem. The Cemetery had been notorious for its paranormal activity, and the folktale that Kuroo told him wasn’t helping the Pit in Tsukishima’s stomach. Still, he pressed on with “fire” in his eyes and the fervor of a thousand galloping _rhinos._ (This was an exaggeration, but it felt like Hell for Tsukki.) and walked calmly by…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Only to hear a blood curdling scream._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Patches and Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm writing up a storm! 
> 
> also, slight trigger warning! 
> 
> mentions of r*pe ;(((

The scream was loud, and high-pitched. It almost made the ground rattle. Tsukishima froze, his blood running cold. Then it happened again, and he was so surprised that no one got out of their homes to see what was going on. The streets were vacant, and the only light sources were coming from the street lights, no houses in sight. They were basically in farm land. The scream was coming from within the Cemetery, making it even more skin-crawling, and...it just _had to be a girl._

_The screaming turned into crying, high-pitched and sorrowful._

Whatever was happening there was horrible, and Tsukishima couldn’t just stand there and let it happen! His first instinct was that it wasn’t any of his business and you know... _run away._

But this time, he felt almost compelled to help, getting his phone out of his back pocket with clammy hands. But thanks god, _What the fuck? How the hell did his phone die?_ He cursed at himself, as the crying escalated. He couldn’t go get anyone, the only thing that was close _enough_ was the train station, but there was basically no one here. 

_Tsukishima was alone on this one._

With shortening of breath, he walked to the opening of the grave yard, the crying becoming faintly less agonizing. 

_Which then Tsukishima bit his tongue, since it then got even more violent._

Tsukishima froze, not wanting to go any deeper. Hesitantly, he pulled out his house keys, turning on the tiny light attached to the key chain, hands shaking as he walked to where the crying was coming from. 

_“STOP! STOPPPP!”_ was being screamed out now, Tsukishima bit his lips, taking one step at a time. 

_This has to be a girl. She sounded young. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_Kei, your chivalry is on the line, brother._

He thought of the list of possibilities, _was this girl being murdered?! Raped? God...Tsukishima could be murdered if he goes through with this!_ Whatever. It didn’t matter, hopefully, he could defuse this situation. _Hopefully. He’s a lot of length, therefore, intimidating._

There was light being admitted from wherever this girl was being attacked, her cries being more clearer. Then, there was male laughter. _A deep laughter after that._

 _Very_ deep. 

Tsukishima thought about shouting, maybe that would startle them, he hid behind a mausoleum, they seemed to be...behind several tombstones, Tsukishima was sweating, as he tried to gain composure. 

“ _Help...HELP!!”_ The girl cried, she was desperate, by her tone. Tsukishima couldn’t see anything, his vision halting. Scissors could be heard, then cloth being torn. 

_Fuck. FUCK._

A sense of pride flooded over Tsukishima, and he leaped from behind the structure.

“Hey!” He said, trying to sound as intimidating as possible. Shining his light in the direction of the girl-

…

  
  


_No one._

He was...confused? The screaming stopped, nothing could be heard except the branches breaking underneath Tsukishima’s sneakers. Hesitant, he looked over the Gravestone. 

_A torn uniform._

So...there was? There was someone? But...where could she have gone? He looked over the clothing, a white button up, torn and bloody.

The smell of blood and urine stained Tsukishima’s senses, the array being imprinted in his mind. He looked away, hearing a faint whisper…

“ _Why…”_

Tsukishima’s eyes widened,

“ _Why did you come here?”_

He could _feel_ someone behind him. It was a deep voice, a _grown man’s voice._

“ _What a perv, did you think a girl was over here?”_

Tsukishima fell to his knees, all wetness leaving his throat. A dark, shadowy, figure loomed even over _him._ Teeth gleamed, as they got in his face.

“ _You’re not the first, little boy, to come here. How sad. You boys have no shame. Chasing after skirts so easily.”_

He saw someone behind him, long, brown hair over a dirtied face, they covered their chest, a skirt covering their thighs as they sat behind them. They were whimpering softly. Tsukishima glared.

“Have _you_ no shame?! Using a girl to lure in people?! Do your Own fucking work!” Tsukishima stood, the Apparition was astonished,

“ _Wait-”_

Tsukishima took off his jacket, throwing it in the direction of the girl, she gasped. 

“Don’t drag the innocent into your twisted advances. Deviance is _no_ way to treat anyone. How low of you.” Tsukishima hid his fright with big words, _this ghost was weak sauce._

The ghost faltered, 

_“Why...Why aren’t you peeing your pants?! Why aren’t you scared of ME?!”_ it stamped its foot, “ _I-i’m gonna kill you! I’ll Kill you, Boy!”_

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, 

“Then why haven’t you’ve done it yet? Huh?!” 

It shrunk, Tsukishima looming over it now. 

“Save me your sentiment, and _Go back to hell.”_

It screeched, disintegrating, turning into ashes and flowing away. Wind that blew Tsukishima back onto the ground, back pressed against stone. Still, he smirked.

“ _What a pussy.”_

but then snapped back. Looking around, the girl was no longer in sight. 

“Hello? Where’d you go...uh...Miss?” 

He looked around, then back over the tombstone, the button down now gone. Realizing he was probably messing with someone's grave, he tried to stand, 

“Oh god. I’m such a mess.” Tsukishima settled with his mind that it was all a figment of his imagina-

“ _No one has stood up to him before.”_

Tsukishima jumped, feeling his body go underneath some kind of paralysis. He couldn’t move. 

“Huh…?” was all he could say, his speech reduced to sounds. It was pitch black, but he heard the rustling of grass. He gulped. 

_If this is what that Apparition did, this would make Tsukishima frightened._

_And, oh, he was._

Shallow breathing now heard, and Tsukishima felt hair tickle his arms. 

“...Who…” Tsukishima was able to mutter, but then, he felt his bag pulled out from behind him. 

  
  


“ _Tsukishima…”_ The voice said, they must’ve been reading his name tag, Tsukishima remembering his ID was in the outside pocket, he could faintly see a silhouette of a hand pull the bag open, He saw his Volleyball club jacket fall slowly off slender shoulder, folded neatly, and placed into the bag. Tsukishima was less frightened now, the paralysis seeming to subside. 

_“T-thank you. You’re...so cool.”_ the voice changed, it became more deeper, yet still endearing, as he placed the bag back where it was. 

  
  


_It was…_

  
  


_A_ **_boy._ **

  
  


Tsukishima heard a faint shudder, then felt the wetness of tears sprinkle onto his own trousers, the boy must’ve been very close. Or…

Then, almost instantly, light began to be admitted from the boy, as he threw off the wig, and ripped the skirt from his transparent body. Black hair flying out, beginning to float upwards as if he was floa- _No, wait, he was floating._

He looked about his age, despite his ghostly characteristics. He was freckled, and colored bandages paraded across his body, stitching along his joints as he snapped his fingers, and a black gakuran covered in colored patches fell from the sky, black trousers seeming to crawl up his legs as he was clothed again. He sighed as if a weight was pulled from his chest, opening his eyes as he smiled at Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima’s mouth was hanging open.

“ _Who..._ **Who are you?”**

The ghost boy settled down on the grass across from him, it seeming to illuminate. His joy seemed to dissolve. 

“ _...No one has asked me that before.”_ His voice seemed to come out as an echo, 

“ _At least. Not in a while.”_ He closed his eyes, his hair coming down, all except an ahoge. 

“ _Isn’t it pathetic? Even after I have died, I'm still being tossed around…”_ He covered his face, beginning to sob. 

Tsukishima didn’t want to be this ghost’s therapist, _but he did have a death grip on him. Now this was more intimidating than that other guy! Despite the childish, colorful, bandaids on him...but the scarring and stitching that looked as if it was holding his body together was ominous in its own way._ And the Uniform…

…

  
  


Did this boy go to his school?

Tsukishima turned around, assuming the tomb behind him was the one this weeping spirit harbored. With a wobbling hand, he wiped the debris off the letters..

  
  


_Yamaguchi Tadashi._

_November 10th, 1979 - April 24th, 1993_

  
  
  


_'Tadashi.'_

_Tadashi._

Tsukishima turned back around, not knowing how to comfort him. Hell, he didn't know how to comfort anyone. 

Still, he felt the weight of his need. He seemed to be crying with a purpose. A _real one._

He sat aside his fear, using his will power alone to go and touch The ghost on the hand...

“Y-Yamaguchi…You're not pathetic at...at all...” Tsukishima whispered, which made him stop crying, and at first...Tsukishima was grossed out.

_It was cold, but then..._

The ghost looked at him with teary eyes, his brown orbs seeming to glow. 

“ _You...You said my name.”_ Now, with a more excited tone, 

**_it grew warmer._ **

_"We...Said each others names!"_

“Yamaguchi” reached out to him, touching his face, and a light spread out between them, as he smiled despite the sparkling tears running from his eyes, 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _I-its...It’s_ **_you!”_ **

  
  
  
  
  


The sky bursting with colors as the two were slingshotted into the air. Tsukishima didn’t have time to react, heavenly chiming rang in his ears, and at that point he _truly, truly believed…_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_He was dead._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tsukishima woke up in the street the next morning, dazed and confused. 

The feeling of morning bliss, and the brisk feeling of the chilly morning air, as he yawned. Almost normally, he stood and began to walk home…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Not seeming to notice the green string now tied to his ring finger._**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this seems kind of off character for Tsukki, please let me know! Or, just give me your Overall thoughts on this! Do you like it? 
> 
> :)


	3. The Girl who sits behind me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima doesn't remember shit from the night before. Weird logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! lol sorry this took a minute to upload. i've been hanging with friends, so i've been halting! The next installment will be back maybe in a few days.

Tsukishima hadn’t noticed it.

Even after he had gotten home, he threw off his shoes and clothes and drew himself a bath. 

He _had_ somehow fallen asleep in the road and didn’t remember anything that happened. Soap bubbles made fizzy noises in his hair, the blurry image of the tiled walls surrounding the bath. There was a tiny window above him on the left, the early afternoon sun peeking from between a sheet of light clouds. The mirror above the sink fogging, as Tsukishima sunk deeper into the warm water. His glasses were covered in water droplets, waiting on the table beside the tub, a stool near it as well, where his clothes were stacked. He let out bubbles from his mouth, his nose not submerged, as he brought his hands over his head, trying to remember bits and pieces of what happened last night. He could partly remember the Diner...maybe Kuroo slipped him something. _It wasn’t that hard to imagine._ He then looked at his blurry hands, but then paused. Something seemed to shimmer on his ring finger, and he squinted. Turning his finger, it was a green string, gold embellishment could be seen shimmering as it caught the light. Thoughtlessly, he tugged at it, but it remained. He groaned, tugging again, it still clung on. 

“Ah, for crying out-” he grabbed his glasses, putting them on, and got a hold of the string, it proved to be too small to get off, but it did not seem to be restraining him. It looked almost like a ring, but it was still thin.

 _Forget it._ He said, letting the water go over his head, closing his eyes. 

  
  


That was On sunday, Today was Monday. 

Which meant he’d have school.

_Yayyyy._

He had a routine, he’d roll out of bed, go to the bathroom and do minimal things to his face. Get on his uniform, and go downstairs. His mom would already be down there, making him something. 

“Good morning, Kei. did you sleep well?” She usually had a sunny smile on, even for 6 in the morning. 

“Yes, good morning.” He’d drink a glass of water and whatever she had made for him, not exchanging much words, today was different.

“What’s that?” She asked, pointing at the string. 

_He had forgotten about it. The string._

“Uh...I dunno. It’s been stuck.” 

She took his hand, examining it, 

“It’s very pretty, Kei. did you make it?” 

“No..? God, i’ll cut it off.”

“Now, Don’t do that! It’s very nice.” She chuckled, “You don’t have to.” 

Tsukishima didn’t even know why he still had it. He stood, going to the drawer, pulling out a pair of scissors, making his mother sigh. He brought the scissors to the string, but instead of grabbing the thread, he separated his skin.

“Kei!” She took the scissors as he winced, the blood sprouting from the opening and beginning to drag down his finger. 

“You could’ve just told me to do it!” she took her son's hand, running it under the water. Tsukishima was still confused, before he even put the blade to his finger, he made sure it was only on the string? What had happened? Whatever, he turned the faucet off, his mother coming to patch his hand up. 

“Now, get your breakfast and head to school. _Go.”_ She shook her head, still smiling. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“No.” He said, getting the toast off the plate, wrapping it in a napkin. The blood stopped, and his mom put the band aid over the string, kissing his fingers anyway.

“ _Mom.”_ He said with an edge, she laughed, rubbing his back.

“Kei is still my baby after all.” She pushed him now, “Go!” 

“Bye mom.” He stumbled to the door, but strided out, the door clicking behind him.

He wiped off his hand on his shirt, shaking his head as he made his way to school, picking at the bandaid. 

_How did he manage to cut himself? He could’ve sworn he got the blade under that._

The cut wasn’t even that big, yet his mom still made a fuss. Why did he even try?

  
  
  


School wasn’t any better, Tsukishima came in from morning practice crankier than usual, making the usual gaggle of girls that would materialize near his desk gawk.

“Aw, poor Tsukishima-kun! Did you get it from volleyball?” They pouted, Tsukishima just put his headphones on, turning the volume up. 

During lunch, however, was when it got...interesting. 

He had torn the bandage off out of sheer annoyance, but was surprised to see the scar now gone...like it had never been there. 

“Is that...your string of fate?” 

Tsukishima was surprised to hear a feminine voice, as he turned around. 

_Ah, Fujiaki Aimi. The girl who sits behind Tsukishima._ Similar to him, she wore glasses and usually would keep to herself, she was modest, her uniform hiding her slender body. Unlike Tsukishima, she had long black hair, and gray eyes that seemed to always be open, like she hadn’t slept. 

“My what?” 

She blushed, “Sorry. I spoke a little too loud, didn’t i?” she adjusted her glasses, “It’s just...you’ve heard of a string of fate, right?” 

Tsukishima tried to think, “No, can’t say I have.” he wanted to end the conversation, but he had never talked to Fujiaki-kun before, so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, “Elaborate?” 

“Well,” She began, “A string of fate is meant to connect...uhm...two…” She fiddled with her mechanical pencil, “Lovers. If...i may be so bold? They say it leads you to them.” 

_Lovers._

Tsukishima never heard that one before, he turned around in his seat, looking at Fujiaki. 

“Where in hell have you heard that?” 

Her expression changed, her eyes now hiding underneath her lenses, pulling out her phone.

“An online forum run by some guy…He always posts things about these.” She turned her phone around, “You heard of him?” 

“...” 

_BigBodyKuroo._

_Of course he’s heard of that bastard._

“It was just a guess, of course. Maybe Tsukishima-kun is wearing it for a different reason.” She sighed, “Sorry for wasting your time.” She put her phone away, going back to her mathematics homework. Tsukishima turned back around, looking at the string again, trying to conjure up that night in his mind. Feeling restless, he turned back around.

“Fujiaki-kun.” 

“Yes?” She didn’t look up, writing an equation in one hand, and typing on a calculator in the other.

“Can i see your phone?” 

She stopped, looking up at him,

“Really? You’re interested in those things?” 

He looked at her, “I know him personally, I'd like to see what he davvels in.” 

“You know Kuroo?” She chuckled, “That’s amazing, I can just give you the link.” 

“I don’t want that type of thing on my phone.” 

“Well, alright then,” She sat up, pushing her desk and pushing it into his. 

“Uh-” Tsukishima hadn’t thought this through, but she proceeded anyway. She sat back down, moving some black hair out of her face and sliding the phone across her desk to his. She opened her book again,

“Hopefully i won’t be a nuisance to you, but i don’t exactly trust you.” She put her hand on the side of her face to lean on it. Picking her pencil back up,

“Likewise.” Tsukishima turned the phone on, surprised there was no password, Fujiaki smiled softly,

“If you have any questions, feel free to ask.” 

“Okay.” 

Looking through the forum, it was pretty basic. The screen was red, the text boxes filled with headers and pictures. He was surprised to see a few likes and comments underneath each post. Still, his eyes trailed back to the forum he was looking for. He began to read the contents of the box, 

_the tale of the Red Strings. Hailing from Japan, this legend explains life's mysteries in a way that is both believable and incredibly romantic. If Fate really exists, let's hope that it works in exactly the way that's described here._

_Close your eyes. Imagine your body grow transparent. Can you picture the endlessly complex network of blood vessels connecting all parts of your body? We owe our existence to these life-giving rivers. Now, take note of one rather special channel within this system - the one that connects the heart with your pinky finger! Formed by the ulnar artery, this channel makes your least notable finger a true "representative" of your heart. For this reason, in many cultures, when two people make a truce, or swear a vow, they do it by crossing their pinkies._

_According to the Japanese legend, this thread emanating from the heart doesn't end at the tip of the finger. It continues in the form of an invisible red string, which ''flows'' out of your pinkie and goes on to intertwine with the red strings of other people - connecting your heart with theirs._

_So, if ya got a special sweetheart, you might have one of these. ;)_

Tsukishima read it over and over, looking back at the string on his finger. It was obviously green. 

Then again, why was he buying into these things?

“What...does it mean when someone’s string is green, Fujiaki-kun?” Tsukishima didn’t look up from the phone, feeling kind of embarrassed. 

She Looked up, 

“Well, i’m not really sure. I mean...i have one.” She showed her finger, which had a red string attached to it. He hadn’t noticed it before.

“Huh? How?” Tsukishima said, she raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t see? Basically anyone with a boyfriend or girlfriend has one.” 

  
  


_Eh?_

He looked around, not being able to see anything else. 

With doubt, he squinted,

“No.” 

She pointed, “Open your mind.” 

He looked back, inhaling, focusing on the people ahead of them, and then…

 _Red thread seems to intertwine between all of them, strings leading out the doors, windows. There was red everywhere. The classroom was filled up, strings in all directions. The Room was painted._ Tsukishima felt strings wrap around his ankles, his neck, even covering his eyes. He shagged them off. He let out an inaudible gasp, but his surprise was visible.

“See?” Fujiaki said, lifting her hand, tugging a bit, her string became lost in a sea of red. 

Kind of frightened, he lifted his finger, only for the string to lead nowhere. 

“Ah...mine’s nothing. Obviously. I don’t have a soulmate. What does it even mean for mine to be green?” 

Fujiaki scratched her wrist, pulling her jacket higher around them,

“Well, i’m not really too sure, i’m sorry.” She made prayer hands, “However, you say you’re close with Kuroo, right? How about asking him? He seems to know a lot about this stuff.” 

Tsukishima was still even surprised that he was able to see these things in the first place. It was practically unbelievable, How come he’s never seen…

Maybe...because he never truly believed?

How come now? 

He gave her back her phone.

“Maybe,” He looked at her, “Thanks.” 

“No problem.” She got up, and moved her desk back in place. Tsukishima was relieved that she didn’t ask for anything in return, making her someone he actually liked, but _cursed her for putting the idea of asking Kuroo-san anything!! How could she even put that idea in his head?!_ _  
_He slumped over, still fighting with his disbelief, he looked back up.

“Surreal, isn’t it.” Fujiaki said, Tsukishima turned around, and she was still looking at her math book. She looked at him, and he closed his eyes.

“Fujiaki-kun, please do me a favor and never tell me anything about these things again. I’m still so confused.” 

“Well, you might as well go ask Kuroo, because i don’t know what else to tell you.” Fujiaki looked up now, 

“Who knows?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Maybe you’ll find out something special.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are yall enjoying the program so far? lol  
> sorry if i'm not getting right into the action, but there just needs to be a bit of f o r e p l a y *sparkles* before we get into it.  
> please let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. We didn't think this one through..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo helps Tsukishima with his monkey business lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!

…

  
  


“Wow. What do you know, Tsukki’s coming to me for advice!” Back at the diner, but, now during the day. Kuroo and Tsukishima sat across from each other, and Tsukishima was pissed.

“Yeah, you don’t have to rub it in.” Tsukishima took a sip of his strawberry slush, _(which was the fucking BOMB at this particular place.)_

“So, what did you wanna talk about?” 

Tsukishima bit down on his straw, before opening his eyes, the red now becoming more vibrant in the room. After that day, he’s been seeing the strings everywhere. 

“The...String of fate.” 

“Huh? String of fate? Yeah, what about ‘em?” Kuroo’s eyes then widened, and he smirked,

“ _Ah,_ so our Tsukki finally began to believe?” 

“No. _No.”_ Tsukishima blinked, the strings beginning to fade away, though he looked at Kuroo’s ring finger that sat out on the table, a string tied and leading out the door. 

“Is this why you wanted to know? You have a soulmate? Hah, you’re not special.” Kuroo poked fun at him, Tsukishima holding up his hand.

“Obviously not, mine doesn’t lead anywhere.” 

Kuroo examined it, and he blinked a couple of times before rubbing his chin.

“Huh. never seen something like _that.”_ Kuroo looked at it more closely, making sounds of appreciation. 

“Wow, lemme get in. on. _This.”_

“Eugh, just tell me what it means.” Tsukishima watched the carbonation from kuroo’s drink run down the sides of his glass as he pulled a notebook from his bag, plopping it on the table. It was dusty and looked old, sticky notes poking out of the sides of torn pages. Kuroo cracked his knuckles, 

“Young man, you’ve come to the right guy. Because I happen to be...an _expert.”_

Tsukishima has known that Kuroo was a weird guy,

_But this was next level weird._

Kuroo slid his fingers down the side of the book before stopping on a red sticky note, and opened the book up. Dust flying from the pages as it opened, He didn’t bother wiping at the air as he cleared his throat.

Before he began, Tsukishima read the first sentence, making Kuroo’s eyes shoot up.

“You...Read my forum?” 

“This girl in my class showed me it...she noticed my string.” Tsukishima replied in a voice barely there. Kuroo smiled,

“Excuses.” he turned the page, “Well, it doesn’t say anything about a green string. _However.”_ Kuroo lifted his finger, looking at the blonde-haired boy in front of him with a more mischievous smile.

“ _A broken string...”_

“One that doesn’t lead anywhere. What does it mean, save the theatrics.” Tsukishima was on the edge of the seat, he wasn’t showing it though. 

Kuroo read it over and over, his expression becoming more grim. 

“Just tell me. I couldn’t possibly care less.” 

_Lies._

“A broken string suggests…” Kuroo looked at him, his smile fading. 

  
  
  


_“That your soulmate is_ **_dead.”_ **

  
  
  


A silence stretched out between the two of him, and memories began to wash over Tsukishima. 

  
  
  


_Yellow, blue, red, and green patches…covering an old uniform._

  
  
  
  
  


_Tadashi._

  
  
  


Tadashi. 

  
  
  
  
  


“No.” Tsukishima said, after it settled in, _No. there has to be a logical explanation for this._

Then again, he was seeing red strings connecting two people, possibly sealing their fates.

“No what?” Kuroo said, the realization smacked him 360. 

“Oh.” Kuroo covered his mouth, “ _Oh.”_

He scooted in, expecting for Tsukishima to spill the _beans,_ but Tsukishima’s terrified expression made Kuroo realize that he had to wait.

“The cemetery, huh?” Kuroo made a spit noise, “What did you see?” 

Tsukishima groaned, taking a stressful sip from his slushie. Kuroo was laughing now, 

“Oh my god, _You’re fucking a ghost.”_

“No, i’m not.” Tsukishima warned.

“ _Tsukki’s fucking a ghost!”_ Kuroo ran his hands through his black hair, still in utter disbelief 

“Listen, okay?! I was passing the cemetery, it was late at night, and i heard crying-”

“Then you fucked a ghost.”

“Shut up. Some ghost fucking tried to murder me.” 

“Worm?” Kuroo said, “and then?”

_His face flashed in his mind._

Freckles, some accentuated by tears.

His sobbing rang out inside Tsukishima’s ears.

…

  
  
  


_It’s...It’s You!_ The ghost said. 

Tadashi. Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima didn’t know if he was gonna barf or shit, because the prospect of it all was too much for even he to comprehend. Kuroo looked actually sorry for him,

“Well...do you maybe...wanna...go...check it out?” 

“What?” 

“The cemetery. Go see what it’s all about. I’m actually pretty smart about these kinds of things. I could help you!” Kuroo said, his sincerity coming off sour to Tsukishima, who was still trying to make sense of his racing heart and sweaty palms. 

“Could you tell me...what he looked like?” Kuroo said, interested. 

Tsukishima had finished his slush, as he squeezed his eyes shut, imagining him.

“...He was...He had…” 

He watched as the scene began to build in his mind, the way the slender boy sat in front of him on the grass. He seemed to be a beacon of light in the ghoulish, dark setting. The over saturation of colored bandages and the ahoge that seemed to defy gravity as that ghost boy looked at him with sorrowful, brown eyes that must have seen many things. 

Kuroo tore a page out of his notebook, beginning to sketch as Tsukishima spoke, in vague details of what the ghost had looked like. Kuroo was nodding, his tongue on the side of his mouth as he drew, and he turned the paper around for Tsukishima to see.

Crude, but got to the point.

“What's his name? He seems cute. Oo la la.~” Kuroo purred, Tsukishima beginning to feel even worse. 

Tsukishima didn’t want to say it, but _loathed_ how much he’d been wanting to let that name tumble off his tongue like an old rhyme.

Like saying the scientific name of a highly contagious disease _right on the first try._

_Satisfaction._

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Tsukishima said through his hands, feeling heat rise. Kuroo tilted his head,

“Yamaguchi Tadashi? What a bland name.” he wrote it on the paper, and dropped the pen on the table, and folded the paper up to put in his pocket.

“So, lets go.” 

“Where?” 

“What do you mean, where? We’re going to miyagi to meet your _boo.”_

“What the hell is wrong with you.”

“C’mon, i’m tryna help you! By the time we’ll get there it’ll be dark, and we can have a little sleepover.~”  
  


“I’d rather take a shit.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Throughout the train ride, Kuroo did vigorous research on “Yamaguchi Tadashi”. School records, News articles, even Facebook profiles, but to no avail. However, He did find a yearbook photo that dated back to 1992.

“Oh, to be a kid in the nineties.” Kuroo showed the photo to Tsukishima, who was dozing off. 

A black and white picture, many kids smiling…

One boy, who did not stand out, despite his freckled cheeks and slightly long hair.

He was forgettable, despite the wide smile,

He was...not indifferent, Yamaguchi tadashi.

A person. Someone. 

“Phew. Wish i could find more pictures, maybe he was a heartbreaker.” Kuroo jokes, Tsukishima gives the phone back with not much comment. Kuroo went silent again, as the train bustled its way through a tunnel. Tsukishima looked at the green string on his finger, and felt jitters in his stomach. 

_A ghost._

_His soulmate._

  
  


“Kuroo-san, i don’t think...i don’t think i can do it.” Tsukishima said, “Go back there, i mean.” 

“What do you mean? He looks harmless.” 

“No.” Tsukishima touched his face, where Yamaguchi had touched him…

_Touched him so tenderly._

“It’s...He...he was _strong.”_ Tsukishima put his hands in his lap, “He had me pinned, yet…” 

“He was crying. Like a baby.” 

Kuroo was still writing stuff in his book, 

“I’m a broken record on this one, but, I say you embrace this, Tsukki.” 

“I don’t want to.” Tsukishima groaned, “Why couldn’t someone like you deal with all this?” 

“Hey! Don’t be like that, asshole.” Kuroo handed him the book, 

  
  
  


“Here's some stuff you need to know before we do _this.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“We’re not fucking summoning anything.”_

“What do you mean?!” Kuroo said, laying out all the stuff he had gotten at the convenience store by the train station before getting there. 

“We need to conjure him! He probably won’t appear if I'm with you! I need to be able to see him in order to help you! Now…” Kuroo layed out the candles, in front of Yamaguchi’s headstone. He pulled out the picture he drew, laying it in front of the pentagram. Next, he got out a blade, and poked himself in the finger, letting the blood drip onto the picture. He handed him the blade, his blood sticking coated on it. Tsukishima looked at him, Kuroo rolled his eyes,

“Oh, i’m sorry, _princess.”_ Kuroo wiped it off, Tsukishima brought the blade to his thumb,

“I thought you of all people would know about cross contamination.” He poked it, the blood dripping onto the paper. Kuroo handed him a bandage in exchange for the blade, and Kuroo began to speak,

“Hey. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, you probably already know Tsukishima Kei. he kinda...wants to talk to you? Please make your presence known, we’re not here to hurt you.” 

Tsukishima looked around anxiously, expecting another apparition to come and try to harvest his soul, but the Cemetery was quiet, yet it felt like noise was coming from every direction.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Whos...he…?”_

  
  
  
  


Tsukishima flinched, Kuroo jumping with him.

“What? What?! Kuroo said, Tsukishima scooted away, 

“I heard him.” 

_A hand on his shoulder now. Tsukishima turned around, seeing his face._ Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi’s eyebrows knitted together, he looked nervous.

“ _I thought you wouldn’t come back. I was scared...without you…”_

Kuroo wasn’t speaking, just staring at Tsukishima with wide eyes. Yamaguchi looked over at Kuroo,

“ _Kuroo Tetsurou, huh…”_ Yamaguchi floated to the tombstone, sitting on top of it.

“ _You came to see me too…? How weird.”_

Kuroo was at a loss for words, stuttering incoherently. Yamaguchi tilted his head, smiling now. 

“ _Are you scared?”_

Tsukishima was looking directly at the green string on Yamaguchi’s finger. 

“Y-your...your string of fate…” Tsukishima pointed, Yamaguchi looked at him.

“ _Oh...Yeah. That was a magical night, wasn’t it? Tsukki…”_ Yamaguchi blushed modestly, “ _I don’t know if you prefer nicknames or not…”_

Yamaguchi played with the string, Tsukishima lifted his hand backwards, making Yamaguchi tilt forward.

“ _Watch out! You’re pulling me.”_

“Huh? How…?! The strings are broken.” Tsukishima said, but the gold embellishment seemed to glow when he put it up to the sky. Yamaguchi giggled, lifting his too, and pulling his hand back, making Tsukishima tilt forward as well.

“ _It’s invisible!”_ Yamaguchi grabbed the imaginary string, yanking so Tsukishima would land at his feet. Yamaguchi sat down on the grass now, sitting directly in front of him. 

They locked eyes, Yamaguchi was still a little shy...looking away, not knowing what to say. Kuroo was hyperventilating,

“Incredible…” He whispered, he crawled up to them.

“Hi.” 

Yamaguchi looked at him, 

“ _Hello…”_ He waved. Getting back to the task at hand, Kuroo stumbled with his phone, trying to pull up the picture. 

“ _What’s that?”_ Yamaguchi asked, Kuroo looked at him,

“O-Oh. you don’t know what this is, do you? You...uh…” 

Yamaguchi made a confused expression, looking over at the screen. 

“Is...Is this you?” Kuroo showed him the yearbook photo, and Yamaguchi’s eyebrows shot up, 

“ _How...how’d you find it?”_ Yamaguchi looked closer, “ _I was so small…I didn’t know anything.”_

Suddenly, things from all around began to uproot, as tears sprang from Yamaguchi’s eyes, Kuroo and Tsukishima found themselves floating.

“Uh-”

“ _Technology is so cool.”_ Yamaguchi sighed, “ _Now, is this the reason you’d want to speak with me?”_

Kuroo was mesmerized, looking at his hands as they were painted in the light Yamaguchi was giving off. Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist as a way to stabilize himself. 

“Yamaguchi, what happened the night we met?” 

Yamaguchi looked startled, abruptly dropping the two boys. Kuroo groaned,

“Awwww! That was fun.” 

“ _You...You don’t remember? Oh, maybe that’s why you were so quiet. I’m sorry, Tsukki.”_ Yamaguchi lifted his hand,

“ _Well...You did answer my call…”_

“Your call?” 

Kuroo scrambled for his notebook, turning the page,

“Ah! Yama-san probably means this.” 

“ _Yama-san? Heyyy! I’m not that old...Or...Or am i?”_

  
  


Tsukishima read the context of the page.

_Answering The call of an Unrested spirit could either go one or two ways. In theory, it could mean that they are either in the process of harvesting your soul, or their intention could possibly be just to fulfill their last duty in order to make it to the afterlife._

_If you are on the receiving end, this could end severely bad for any mortal. Be careful!!!_

…

Well.

Fuck.

  
  


Yamaguchi gasped, 

“ _No, no! That’s not it at all! I don’t want Tsukki’s soul! We’re...We’re just soulmates!”_ Yamaguchi said.

“Then why is it green?” Tsukishima asked, Yamaguchi shrugged. 

“... _I like the color green. Nothing special.”_

“You got to choose?!” Kuroo was more interested in that, despite the fact there was a floating ghost in front of them.

Tsukishima was still staring at Yamaguchi, liking the way Yamaguchi smiled...

“But then why was there some big explosion when we met?” 

Yamaguchi sighed, 

“ _That was my call. I mean...as lovers, we should be honest with each other, shouldn’t we? I’m an unrested spirit because...well...God says i’m not finished here yet. But...since i have you...Maybe...”_ Yamaguchi showed him his palm, raising it. Tsukishima did not know what to do, so he followed suit. _Reeling from...did he just call me his ‘lover’?_

“Should i not be hearing this?” Kuroo said, Yamaguchi lifted his other palm. 

“ _No, i like you, too! You can come!”_

Kuroo took it, 

“Right on!” 

“Wait, huh?” Tsukishima said. 

  
  
  
  


Suddenly, the world seems to turn…

Completely upside down. 

  
  


As the three boys fell into the sky. 

  
  


Yamaguchi laughing, holding onto the two as Tsukishima was _screaming._

Kuroo, however, was laughing too.

  
  


On their way down, Kuroo turned to Yamaguchi.

“BY THE WAY...WHERE ARE WE _GOING?”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ **_BACK TO PURGATORY, OF COURSE!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think in the comments! do you like where this is going? 
> 
> also, Kuroo's a witch in this. i don't make the rules lol.


	5. I didn't even pick up the phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first layer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi how y'all doin

“Tsukki…”

  
  
  


“ _Tsukki!”_

  
  
  
  


Tsukishima’s eyes opened, As he sat up, Kuroo came into his vision...even Yamaguchi. Tsukishima scooted back,

“Where...Where are we?” 

It was only until Tsukishima looked around, realizing the ghost-like people sitting in chairs in what looked like to be a waiting room. The walls were gray, and _too_ normal for what...it _was._

“ _C’mon, we need to get to the receptionist before a line forms.”_

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, who was looking around excitedly, as Yamaguchi pulled both of them to the receptionist desk at the end of the room. 

Once there, they were greeted with a ghostly woman, her transparent body covered by a nurses uniform covered in crucifixes. She was typing on an old Windows XL, as she lazily looked up at the three. Yamaguchi smiling,

“ _Hello!”_

She sighed, “ _Name?”_

_“Er...Yamaguchi Tadashi.”_

_“Date Of Death?”_

“ _April 24th, 1993.”_

The nurse typed that in, as Kuroo looked closely at her, which made Tsukishima grab him by the shirt and pull him back in. She looked back, but now at Tsukishima and Kuroo.

“ _And...You two are?”_

Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima in, resting his head on his shoulder.

“ _He answered my call!”_

“N-No, I didn't.” He separated himself from Yamaguchi, The receptionist nodding.

 _“Uhuh. And this guy?”_ she gestured to Kuroo, in which he smiled.

“Yeah, Kuroo Tetsurou, Born 11/17. Very much alive. Not supposed to be here, but here i am!” 

“ _So...you’re a visitor? I see, I see.”_ She began to type away, pulling out one of those cameras they have at the airport. 

“ _Give me a smile real quick.”_ She says as Kuroo immediately does a peace sign on default. 

After that she printed out a sticker, and handed it to him without looking up from the computer.

“ _Please put that on your shirt where all security and or officials can see it, and exit out the door to the left. Welcome to Purg. Local time is about...3:33.”_

Kuroo blinked, rubbing his shoulder as he looked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

“Nah...Ima...Ima wait for my friends a minute.” Kuroo stayed glued to Yamaguchi, who was still waiting eagerly. 

_“Now then, Yamaguchi-san, Tsukishima-san. Your appointment is scheduled, you can wait in one of the chairs and a nurse will call you once we’re ready.”_

_“Thank you so much! I never thought I’d actually make it here! And-“_

_“Save it, Junior. There’s a line behind you.”_

Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima and Kuroo, as he floated to three empty seats, and he sat down. Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, who looked at him with pleasant confusion. 

“Now this. Is a trip.” 

“Shut it!” Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, “what the hell?!”

“ _What? Why are you angry?”_ Yamaguchi prodded, Tsukishima looked around, raising his hands over his head with wide eyes.

“What the hell do you mean ‘why are you angry’?!” Tsukishima was sweating, but felt Kuroo put his hand on his shoulder.

“Tsukki...this is probably the most exciting thing that’s ever happened in your life. So i don’t blame you.” 

“What?!” 

“But, i’m assuming it’s normal for mortals to come here for a trip, right, Yama-san?” 

“ _Uh...i’m actually not too sure.”_

“You’re not?” 

Yamaguchi sheepishly laughed, “ _it’s actually my first time here!”_

“HAH! No _shit.”_ Tsukishima smiled back at him, making Yamaguchi’s giggles fall short. Kuroo nodded,

“Oh i see, so you’ve been stuck on earth until you met us, right?”

“ _No. just tsukki. I just took you along!”_ Yamaguchi unbuttoned his gakuran, exposing the shirt underneath as he fanned himself, sweat running down his face.

“Ah...so i’m freeloading and don’t have anything to do with it. Nice…” Kuroo whistled, Tsukishima fanned himself too, which made Yamaguchi turn to him and fan him instead.

“Stop, Stop.” Tsukishima slapped his hand away.

“ _Ah, sorry Tsukki.”_

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Tsukishima said, Kuroo smiled,

“You...kinda did.” 

“No the fuck i didn’t!” 

“You and me both.”

All three of them turned to the man sitting in the seat in front of them. He was wearing a brown suit with a red tie, and his black hair covered his eyes, but his sunglasses could still be seen underneath the layers of black. 

A cigarette in his mouth, he smiled at them, a gold tooth could be seen, as smoke came from his nose. 

“You answered a call, and you didn’t even mean to pick up the phone, Blondie?” 

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, who was now looking down, embarrassed. Tsukishima looked back at the man, who raised an eyebrow, evident from the way he tilted his head, and blew out a cloud of smoke in the shape of a question mark.

“I...i actually don’t know.” Tsukishima said, Yamaguchi didn’t say anything. 

“How long have you’ve been here, sir?” Kuroo asked, the man crossing his legs.

“I don’t remember...how long i’ve been waiting for that _bitch_ to come back in here. That appointment must be _lengthy…”_

“ _D-don’t they call you both in…?”_ Yamaguchi asked, kind of afraid now. 

“It depends on what your call was.” He chuckled, “You see, mine was...well…”

“I slept with a fucking _succubus, that’s what i did!”_ He laughed like it was the funniest shit he’s ever heard, his cigar flying out of his mouth and hitting the wall behind Tsukishima’s head. Kuroo was on the verge of laughing, Yamaguchi was on the verge of screaming. 

“And this _skank, cow-whore,_ Wanted _me,_ to impregnate _HIM-”_

“Wait...Him?” Kuroo said, “OOo, spill the TEA-”

“ _Shhhh!”_ Yamaguchi covered Kuroo’s mouth, his arm going over Tsukishima’s face so he could get a good whiff of his scent. The man got out another cigar from his messenger bag, bringing to light the _stack_ of empty cartons that were filling up the chairs 3 seats over. The man in the brown suit had been stacking them into pieces of abstract, and in the 5th seat...in the shape of a...a _dick._

“ _You’re an artist, Mr. Brown suit?”_ Yamaguchi floated out of his seat, admiring the stacks, (all except the…) 

“ _Very nice!”_

“Well thanks, and why’d you decide to claim this guy? There must be dozens of _wankers_ you could’ve picked up from the side of the road instead of a gentleman such as that one. Go ruin someone's life that actually deserves it to be run amuck!” 

“ _I’m not going to ruin his life, i’m only trying to fix mine!”_

“But your life ran away from you ages ago.” 

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, who looked at him with weak eyes.

“I-i’m sorry. It’s just true.” 

Yamaguchi sighed, falling to the floor like a well purposed bag on flour. 

“ _I didn’t mean to drag you into this. I guess i’m selfish.”_

“Then send me back then!” Tsukishima groaned, “i don’t wanna be here…” 

“ _I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I-”_

“ _Yamaguchi-san, Tsukishima-san.”_ A nurse with a black uniform said from the door at the end of the hall, 

  
  
  


_“_ **_We’re ready to see you now.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Soooo, Let’s see what we’ve got today!” The doctor was a man with white wings, and white hair. His skin was a gray color, and his white hair was tied out of his face, despite the Hospital-like setting, he wore a toga and white strappy sandals that made him look like some kind of Greek go-  
“Your Thanatos.” Kuroo pointed, “You.” 

“Well, duh.” He laughed, “I'm actually filling in for my friend, so please don’t tell anyone.” 

“That’s why we’re running a bit...slower.” 

“Like 50 years slower?” Tsukishima thought of the man back outside, as he sat uncomfortably next to Yamaguchi, whose hand was in his. Yamaguchi squeezed it, trying to reassure him, but Tsukishima felt out of place. He had also noticed that in this realm, Yamaguchi was less transparent and seemed more... _alive._ Still, he looked at how their hands were pressed up together, and the stitching that ran along Yamaguchi’s arms, and...down his neck, and just about everywhere along his joints, and arms, and legs, was some kind of stitch. They were both in hospital gowns...supposedly this was some kind of physical, so Kuroo sat in the chair as the two sat on the morgue-like table. 

“Now, I'm obligated to ask you two a couple of questions. They’re quick and easy, just answer with yes, no, maybe, or not sure.” Thanatos got out a clipboard, sitting on the doctors chair now.

“Now, are you dead?”

“ _Yes.”_

“No.”

“Do you go to sleep early?”  
  


“ _No.”_

“Usually.”

“Sexually active?”

“No.” Tsukishima said with a blush, Yamaguchi trembled, which made Kuroo and Tsukishima kind of scared.

“ _N...Not...sure...no.”_

“Maybe then?” Thanatos wrote it down, Which made Tsukishima feel kind of bad for Yamaguchi. Remembering the night they met, and probably how much…

_How did Yamaguchi die anyway?_

_‘As lovers, we should be able to be honest with each other.’ He said._

_Lovers with a ghost._

_That...That's-_

  
  


_“Tsukki. Answer the question.”_

Crap. He was zoning out. He looked around,

“Sorry, what was the question?”

Thanatos smiled, “You know what, i’m just gonna ask Yamaguchi some questions.” 

“So, what was your call?” 

Yamaguchi smiled again,

“ _Find my soulmate!”_ Yamaguchi looked to the side, “ _At least...i think that’s what it was...i don’t really remember. It’s been a while since i’ve seen...or consulted…”_

“So you don’t know?” Thanatos blinked, “You don’t remember?”

“ _Erm...no…”_

“What?” Kuroo said.

“Then, you shouldn’t be here then?” Thanatos said, “If you don’t remember.”

“ _What?! B-but i got a soulmate! And i’m dead?! Shouldn’t that be-”_

“Oh thank god,” Tsukishima let go of his hand, jumping off the table. Thanatos stopped him, however,

“Woah there, buckaroo. It’s apparent that Yamaguchi’s Call was to find a soulmate...but it looks like you don’t remember how to fulfill it to completion?” 

“ _Apparently so…”_ Yamaguchi looked at his feet, which made Kuroo kind of hate Tsukki right then and there. 

_But, in all seriousness, he wouldn’t know what to feel if some ghost was using you for some kind of prophecy._

_Well...Tsukishima still doesn’t have the right to act like this right in front of his soulmate, being forced to or otherwise. Because Yamaguchi seemed to really like him, judging by the Story Tsukishima told him back at the diner, Yamaguchi really cares about him, and expected Tsukishima to feel the same way, after what he had done for him._

Thanatos wrote something down on a piece of paper, 

“Heres what i need you three to do.”

“Yay! I’m apart of this!” Kuroo said, Thanatos snickered,

“Your more collateral damage, Sweetheart.” 

“Ah.” 

“Anyways, this is the address to go consult with mephistopheles. You should be able to find him if you head to the Sabbath, which is actually going on right now! So you best get a move on.” 

“ _Wait, why?”_

“You met him when you first died, right?” 

Yamaguchi tapped his chin, “ _Did...did he have red hair and giant horns and a black suit on? And a goatee?”_

“Yeah. that’s him, he’ll take you back to his office and probably remind you of your call. Good luck.” 

“ _Right! Thank you!”_ Yamaguchi stood, and gestured to the two.

Kuroo hooted, 

“Yay!! Sabbath time!” 

“I’m not going.” Tsukishima stayed planted where he was, Yamaguchi having to stop,

“ _Tsukki, you kind of have to come…”_

“Why?!” 

Kuroo lifted Yamaguchi’s pale wrist, and tugged at the invisible string connecting the two, making Tsukishima jolt forward.

“Your immortal handcuffs.” Thanatos said, “Now leave, the Sabbath doesn’t last forever.” 

Tsukishima sighed, as they began to walk. Kuroo smiled,

“Adventure was calling for you, Tsukki. This is good for you.” 

“ _Tsukki, please. Maybe...After this...i could leave you alone. You obviously don’t want anything to do with me.”_ Yamaguchi was floating ahead of them, as he made a weird laughing noise,

“ _Which...Is...kind of not...surprising. I’m pretty annoying. I mean, that’s what got me-”_

“Yamaguchi. Please, shut up.” Tsukishima tugged the string, Yamaguchi jolted to walk next to him, letting Tsukishima see that he was crying. 

_Good guy Tsukki,_ Kuroo thought. Tsukishima sighed, Yamaguchi wiping his face.

“ _I’m sorry, Tsukki. I’m sorry.”_  
“I’m coming with you, alright? So don’t cry.” Tsukishima felt around in his pocket, pulled out a napkin and handed it to the crying ghost. Yamaguchi took it,

“ _Th-thank you.”_

Tsukishima nodded, as they stopped at the door leading to the outside. Kuroo jittering with excitement.

“Ready?” 

Yamaguchi nodded, taking a deep breath.

“ _Yeah! Tsukki?”_

  
  


Tsukishima clenched his fist, but not the one that Yamaguchi was holding on to, as he shook his head.

  
  
  


“This is gonna be annoying.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos is the god of death. lolol
> 
> Please leave your comments <3 i'd love to know what y'all think! love you!


	6. The Sabbath

“Here we are! They say it’s the gateway to hell, but we’re already here...aren’t we?” Kuroo looked up from his book and at Yamaguchi, who was looking at the building with awe,

“ _ No...uhm, this is purg. We’re not bad. _ ” 

Tsukishima took in the scene.  _ This was all in the name of getting out of here, and being left alone.  _ Is what he repeated in his head, but there was a shrivel of doubt in his mind. Kuroo closed his book, putting it back in his bag.

“This is going to be interesting. Who are we supposed to find?”

“mephistopheles. Let’s hurry it up.” Tsukishima said, he put his hand on the door, pushing it open. 

Instantly, the music from within the cathedral-like building was unleashed and just about blasted their eardrums. It was as if they were sucked in, because they were now painted with neon lights and the smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air. It was rave-like, with booming music, and the stained glass windows were being smashed and the ground was dirtied. These were demons alright. 

Kuroo whistled,

“wow. Demon party.” 

Tsukishima was getting pushed around, which made Yamaguchi lift the two up and fly above to go sit on an overhead chandelier. 

“How are we supposed to find him?! It’s too dark here.” Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi, which made Yamaguchi hum.

“ _ Hmmm...Mephistopheles _ ... _ How about I go ask around, and you two can just wait here? This place doesn’t seem safe.”  _

“Hell yeah it is. Let’s go grab a pint.” Kuroo smiled, Yamaguchi shook his head, 

“ _ Doesn’t matter if you watch your drink get poured or not. It’s all roofied.”  _ Yamaguchi floated away, and that comment made Tsukishima genuinely smile. Kuroo shrugged, 

“You find that surprising? He’s a 90’s boy.” 

“I doubt he’s ever been to parties before.” 

Kuroo watched Yamaguchi fade into the crowd,

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” 

  
  


“ _ Hey, excuse me. You seen Mephistopheles around here?”  _ Yamaguchi took a cup from the floor, running a finger around the rim. The girl he was talking to had a look on her face that had zero interest in him, but more or less she was more focused on the blunt in her mouth. 

“ _ Meth? Nah, I don’t have that-“ _

“ _ No, Mephistopheles. The guy!” _

“ _ Sweetie, just take this,”  _ the girl handed him a pill,  _ “that’ll shut you up, puppy?” _

“ _ Huh..? No I’m not here for drugs-“ _

_ “Sex? Get in line, buddy.” _

_ “No! Mephistopheles! Have you seen him?!” _

Yamaguchi felt hands on him, and his heart sank…(well, if it still beated, that is.) 

“ _ Oi, fuck off.”  _ Yamaguchi scooted forward, 

“ _ Damn, prude.”  _

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, “ _ while you’re here, have you seen Meph-“ _

_ BAM! BAM! BAM! _

“ _ Oh no!”  _ Yamaguchi flew up, noticing the obvious distress erupting from the crowd. Something bad was happening, so now was Time to dip. 

Screeching came from behind him, making him duck on impulse.

“ _ Rude!”  _ Yamaguchi balled a fist, but now the Sabbath was erupting into discourse, party goers now beginning to eat each other. 

“ _ Party’s over, I guess!”  _ Yamaguchi flew back up to the chandelier, dodging flying demons and having to sucker punch any that tried to get him. 

“ _ Did you wait long?” _

Kuroo and Tsukishima were hanging on for dear life, when he noticed the rabid  _ hybrid  _ that was trying to get onto the chandelier. 

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD-“ Kuroo was screaming, Tsukishima’s eyes were closed, as the two were almost about to fall right into the disgusting things mouth. Yamaguchi acted fast, 

“ _ What the fuck is that?!”  _ He broke off a piece of glass from the chandelier, and with little-to-no effort, swung at the gross creature, the light bulb igniting, causing the thing to burst into flames, he quickly scooped the two boys out of there, the Chandelier, now in flames, falling into the crowd, setting on fire anything that it could swallow up.

“Time to go!” Kuroo exclaimed, Tsukishima looking up at Yamaguchi now.

“Wow...you...you saved us.”

Yamaguchi smiled,

“ _ Of course! Now watch your heads!” _

“Why?!” Kuroo said, but noticed they were headed straight for a window. 

“ _ AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” _

_ CRASH! _

Glass shards were flying everywhere, as the contact they made with the window didn’t even seem to ricochet onto the three’s skin. Some kind of weird ghost logic…

Now safely on the ground, Yamaguchi was panting, his ghostly form vibrating. Kuroo was laying face down, laughing weirdly, Tsukishima was laying upright. Looking at the sky. 

“ _ Bumpy ride, I’m so sorry. I’m not the best…” _

“No. You’re...you’re good.” Tsukishima said, noticing how the sky is different in Purg. At home, the sky was dark at night. Here…

_ It’s a deep red, yet...there’s still blue undertones.  _

“ _ Crazy, isn’t it?” _

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, who was taking off his Gakuran, which showed the scarring on his stomach.

“Yikes!” Kuroo said, now sitting up. Yamaguchi shook his head,

“ _ No, this is an easy fix _ .” Yamaguchi snapped his fingers, another color band aid seeming to materialize, covering his stomach now. 

“ _ See! Good as new…”  _ Yamaguchi smiles, “ _ I must be getting stronger, I usually cried when I got hurt.”  _

_ Must be because of me then.  _ Tsukishima thought, 

realizing the resilience on Yamaguchi’s face, and how close he was to him. 

_ The power of soulmates. _

“ _ Sadly, I couldn’t find him, I guess we have to take the scenic route! All the way to his office!”  _

“How many office-like places are in purg? Where’s the whimsy?  _ Adventure!?”  _ Kuroo asked, 

“That Sabbath thing should’ve been enough for you. We could’ve died. If not for Yam-“ Tsukishima caught himself, Yamaguchi blinking. 

“But what even is the scenic route?”

Yamaguchi laughed...which made Tsukishima lose hope. 

“ _ Uhm...we might need to ask for directions.” _

“Are you kidding me?”

“ _ No. I’m sorry, I’m pretty useless when it comes to maps, maybe we need to get a guide.”  _

“Who’s gonna help us?”

“ _ Kuroo-kun, you ask. You look like a demon!” _

_ “ _ No, you’re the actual ghost! You ask!”

_ ….Rumble. _

  
  


The three stopped talking, the ground under them grumbling. They looked around, the patch of trees over on the horizon seemed to sway as if someone was shaking them. 

_ When. There was. _

_ Through the trees, a face could be seen. _

_ A dragon.  _

  
  
  


_ A huge one.  _

  
  


“Holy.” Kuroo started,

“Shit.” Tsukishima got on his feet, beginning to step back, but Yamaguchi stood his ground. Kuroo was smiling though, 

“This. Is. Impossible.” 

The dragon was a forest green, it’s scales reflecting off the nights sky, as the spikes on its back and tail were a a reddish orange. It’s blue eyes looked knowing, yet genuinely confused at what it was seeing. It’s horns were a light brown, swirling up and looked like it could impale you at any moment...and it’s wings were flapping slowly yet surely, causing the wind to bend at its will.

_ That’s. A dragon alright. _

_ Right. In front of them. _

It landed, the ground rumbling again. 

“Oh my god oh my god-“ 

“Calm down, Kuroo-San.”

“OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD.”

_ “How many times are you gonna say that?” _

“Why...why are you guys so calm about this?! This bitch is gonna eat us-!”

The dragon looked offended, glaring now, smoke coming out of its nose. 

“ _ My apologies! My friend isn’t from here...he doesn’t know what he’s saying.”  _

The dragon huffed, moving into a defensive stance, Yamaguchi lifting his hands up,

“ _ Hey now-“ _

“Back off.” Tsukishima walked to Yamaguchi’s side, The dragon didn’t budge. 

“ _ Gr-“  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“AKAASHI! THERE YOU ARE!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update later tonight ❤️❤️ Guess what’s coming in a few days?


	7. Crossing Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT THIS EXISTED OOPSIES

  
  
  


_ “Akaashi! Akaashi!” _

...what. The. Heck? 

They still couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Yamaguchi was confused, because, well, he didn’t know who either of the two were. Kuroo was the first to shout;

“Bo?! What the hell are you doing here?! And...why ARE YOU WITH A FUCKING  _ DRAGON-?!”  _

“Like, how?” Tsukishima watched as Bokuto nuzzled his face into the Dragon’s chest,

“What do you mean? It’s Akaashi! Also, I should be asking why you guys are here too.” Bokuto turned back around, which made the three notice that he was wearing a Yukata. 

_ A...a girl one. It was pink with yellow lotus scattered about, held together by a lavender obi. Not to mention his you could see his chest popping out of it. He wasn’t fooling anyone.  _

_ This was the least of their worries, though. _

“Like I said, this  _ is.  _ Akaashi!” 

“Ah...it’s Akaashi! That gives me  _ so  _ much context!” Tsukishima sarcastically stated. 

“Or maybe you caught this Dragon in a Butterfly net and named it Akaashi and you just forgot to mention that.” Kuroo pointed, still at a loss for words. Bokuto glared,

“It’s obviously the actual Aka-“ bokuto blushed, “Oh! So y’all didn’t  _ know  _ He was a dragon?! Ohhhh.  _ Oh.”  _

Bokuto turned around, 

“C’mon Akaashi!”

The dragon turned its head away, smoke coming out of its nose again. It seemed to blush as well, like it was embarrassed.

“ _ Well, Akaashi is a very pretty name for an equally pretty dragon!”  _ Yamaguchi said, floating up to “Akaashi”’s snout. The dragon seemed to smile now, and some kind of glow appeared around it, Yamaguchi clapped.

“ _ Oooh!” _

“Wow! Who’s that ghost guy?” Bokuto said, but like...no one was listening to him-

the glow stretched out, and soon enough…

_ Akaashi landed onto the ground, sort of gracefully. He was wearing a kimono, untied...and hung low on his shoulders. His legs were hidden, but a green tail could be seen, erupting from the red fabric. Gold embroidery of a lotus was put on the back of the kimono, and was complemented by the black halter top he was wearing to cover his upper half. He had a golden earring in his left ear, and the brown horns from before now were on his head.  _

  
  


Bokuto sighed, a twinkle in his eyes.

“God, Isn’t he beautiful?”

Akaashi stretched his arms, a silent crack admitted from them, “stop it, Bokuto-San.”

Kuroo screamed, making Tsukishima flinch. 

“It’s true?!” Tsukishima gasped,  _ but then his surprise was then numbed by the fact that he was soulmates with a fucking ghost.  _

“ _ He really is beautiful!”  _ Yamaguchi was upside down now, still floating. 

“Thank you, but this form has always been limiting to me. It’s something...  _ but not  _ beautiful.” Akaashi said.

Kuroo was making sputtering noises of anguish, either because Bokuto was here or that Akaashi was a fucking dragon. 

“I’m sure you two are very confused. I ought to tell you since you two have somehow made it here as well.” Akaashi’s tail moved on interval, 

“Perhaps this ghost friend of yours is the culprit.”

“ _ Yeah! Actually. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi by the way. Are you and that guy soulmates as well?” _

Akaashi blushed, 

“Well, if we’re speaking plainly. Yes.” 

“Akaashi! You said it!” Bokuto smiled jovially. 

“Fucking knew it.” Kuroo said, “But I was NOT expecting Akaashi to be some Goddess type Dragon...Uh-  _ Wow.”  _

“Kuroo-san, you’re losing steam.” Tsukishima said.

“No! I got this! Uh...Se- NO!” 

“Then can you let Akaashi explain?!” Bokuto said, “God.” Akaashi dropped down to the floor, sitting on his knees. Bokuto did the same, which led everyone to sit now. 

“So! Of course, Akaashi does live in the human world. That is true!” Bokuto gave a thumbs up. 

“Though, you could say I am a being living in between realms.” Akaashi’s tail shimmered underneath the skies light, as he smoothed some of his hair out of his face. 

“I’ve been trapped in the human world for years. Stuck in this gross form and having to live under solitude. However…” Akaashi looked at Bokuto, 

“Fate brought us together.” 

“ _ Wait...Akaashi-san. If you’re not dead...then why’d you need a call?”  _ Yamaguchi was using “-san” out of respect, even if he could probably be much older than him. 

Akaashi looked at Yamaguchi, “My kind of call was different from yours. Since i’m indeed...not dead.” He put his hands on the grass, “I was kind of…”

“ _ Banished from my Home here.”  _

“Eh?!” Tsukishima said,  _ Akaashi-senpai being banished,  _ a thought that took Tsukishima a minute to imagine. 

“Bad Boy Akaashi? wow...Never thought i’d see the day.” Kuroo pretended to have a tear run down his cheek. 

“No! His intentions weren’t bad...His family here is just... _ really  _ strict.” Bokuto said, “They don’t like that he didn’t want to have some arranged marriage.” 

“And so…?” Tsukishima said, Akaashi closed his eyes, 

“I ended up destroying an  _ entire  _ village out of complete and utter foolishness.” 

“Ah.” Tsukishima said.

“ _ Oh…”  _ Yamaguchi looked away.

Kuroo didn’t say much of anything, leaving the boys in silence. 

“B-but i hope this new knowledge doesn’t get in the way of how you think of Akaashi!” Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand...delicately. Akaashi’s eyes stayed closed, this must’ve been a tough subject for him, and it was obvious that he had regret in his heart. Of course, none of them ever doubted Akaashi’s capabilities.

Now they won’t ever doubt it now...heh.

“Well...Uh. Don’t worry. You’re still Akaashi. That’s all that matters.” Kuroo said. 

“Say...It’s actually good that you two showed up.” Tsukishima stood,

“It is?” Bokuto said with amazement. 

“You know your way around here, don’t you?” 

“Well, yes.” Akaashi nodded, “Do you need help?”

“ _ Oh. big time! You see. Me and Tsukki here are soulmates.”  _ Yamaguchi lifted his hand, showing his thread. 

“ _ And...we need to go find Mephistopheles in order for me to, you know...answer my call and set Tsukki free. Since...he doesn’t really like me.”  _ Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s eyes, but ignored it, shoving his disappointment to the side. 

“He doesn’t like you? That’s baloney!” Bokuto lifted his hand, showing his red string, which met with Akaashi’s as well. 

“Soulmates are chosen for a reason!” 

“But I didn't get to choose.” Tsukishima scoffed, “Yamaguchi’s only using me.” 

“ _ N-no! That’s not true! I do like you, Tsukki! Because you saved me! That’s why i want to make you my bride!”  _

“Eh?! Bride?!” Tsukishima was caught off guard, “No way!” 

“ _ But- i do like you. _ ” Yamaguchi sniffed, “ _ D-did...did you think i went through all this trouble for someone I didn't _ ?”

This was getting uncomfy, Akaashi could tell. So, he cleared his throat, rising from his seat,

“Mephistopheles, from these parts it might take a few…days.” 

“Days.” Kuroo said, “Lovely.” 

“Hey, Hey! Don’t worry about that, pretty head. Time operates differently in purg!~” Bokuto stood as well, Akaashi walking to his side, Bokuto’s arm slipping around his waist.

“A day in Purgatory is about an hour on Earth.” Akaashi hummed, “Or...maybe it is the other way around…?”

“There goes my weekend! But, hey...why didn’t you guys tell me that y’all come here?” Kuroo said, as they began to walk. “You know i’m into this stuff.” 

“Your reaction was what we were scared of.” Akaashi said. 

“I can see that, but i’m glad we’re all on the same page...except-” Tsukishima pointed at Akaashi’s tail.

“This isn’t. I’m still confused.” 

“There really isn’t any information i can give you, Tsukishima.” Akaashi said.

“So...you’re parent’s on earth…?” 

“Not real parents.” Akaashi said, “But, they’re very sweet for allowing me to live with them.” 

“Then…? Your last name?! What is it? Not Akaashi?” Kuroo failed to realize that.

Bokuto turned his head, “His real last name is-! AH-!” 

Akaashi’s tail thwacked him in the side, causing him to stagger. 

“It's  _ Akaashi.  _ Just call me it.” 

“ _ Oh, that’s understandable! You’re on the outs with your real parents after all.”  _ Yamaguchi was floating instead of walking, but still was at Tsukishima’s side. Tsukishima looked at him, and the smile on his face.

“ _ I can’t say i’ve been in that kind of situation, but i’m glad you’ve found your soulmate and made it back to Purg!”  _

Bokuto laughed,

“It’s really nice here. I’m glad I was Akaashi’s soulmate. I really, really, REALLY, like him!” 

“Okay, nice.” Kuroo huffed. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, 

“Why are you so upset? You were jumping when we got here.” 

“No...It’s just that,” Kuroo whispered now, coming close to Tsukishima’s ear, “ _ Don’t be such a fucking dick to Yama-san. Can’t you see how he’s struggling not to break down and cry?”  _

“What do you mean? He looks fine.” Now that Kuroo mentioned it, there was that glossy look in Yamaguchi’s eyes. 

The look he had...when...when he found him.

His hands were behind his back, pressing down on his palm nervously. He was trying to hold himself together. 

“ _ At least act like you like him. You asshole. He loves you, and you made his quest to happiness about saving you from him. _ ” 

“ _ Is that what i’m doing…” _

_ “Are you an idiot? Yes!”  _

“ _ Mmmph.”  _

Tsukishima turned to the direction of the groan, it was Yamaguchi. He was biting his lips in a way that looked like he was suppressing something. He definitely heard what they were saying.

God, this is the worst.

He didn’t want to hurt him, he...he was dead after all, but Tsukishima tried to convince himself that these feelings were out of pity.

Not... _ No.  _

“Jeez, Yamaguchi. Come here.” Tsukishima held out his hand, Yamaguchi looked at it, and he floated to the floor, taking Tsukishima’s hand with hesitation.

“ _ Sorry, Tsukki. _ ” 

“Don’t apologize,” Tsukishima said looking at him, “It’s getting annoying.” 

“ _ Is it? Ahaha…”  _ Yamaguchi sighed, “ _ I’m s-”  _

“You were about to say it again.” Tsukishima squeezed his hand, making both of them jump with semi-excitement. 

...What really was this?

Yamaguchi let out a flurry of excited giggles, looking up at the Purg sky. 

“ _ You’re lovely, Tsukki! _ ” 

Tsukishima blushed, “Gosh.” 

Kuroo elbowed him, “Better.” 

Tsukishima side eyed him, making Kuroo laugh, but Kuroo felt a sense of pride…

  
  
  


_ As Tsukishima’s face seemed to glow when he looked at His soulmate. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ALSO HAs nO CORRELATION TO MY DANGANRONPA AU THIS IS TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS I SWEAR SKFNJSNS


End file.
